Pamela Voorhees (original timeline)
Pamela Sue Voorhees (also known as Mrs. Voorhees) was the mother of the main villain Jason Voorhees in the ''Friday the 13th'' franchise. She is also the wife of the late Elias Voorhees. History Pamela (whose maiden name is never revealed) was born in 1930. At the age 16, Pamela became pregnant by Elias Voorhees, as she is not seen until Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday and on Friday, June 13, 1947, a year later at age 17, she gave birth to a hydro-cephalic boy named Jason. Because of his deformity and her antisocial personality, Pamela never sent Jason to school at all and was the only one who knew him as seen in Friday the 13th, Part 2. Pamela got a job as a chef at Camp Crystal Lake. During her working hours, she would bring Jason to camp, presumably because she had nobody to watch him while she was working. Jason tried to befriend the other children and engage in camp activities, but the children viewed him as a freak or monster because of his deformity. They also pushed him into the water and even harassed him due to his inability to swim. On a fateful day in the year of 1957, Jason had fed-up with the teasing, harassing, bullying, and ridiculing that the children gave him. He sneaked out of his cabin late at night to prove that he could swim and waded into the water. The counselors weren't watching him at all, as they were at a party in one of the adult cabins, drinking, smoking dope, and having sex. Jason's body was never recovered from the lake and presumably drowned. After her son's death, Pamela likely loses her sanity and went insane over the loss of her first and only son, for which she was fired from her job as a camp chef, began hearing voices telling her to kill. In the year of 1958, a year after Jason's death, Pamela brutally murdered, attacked, ambushed, killed, and slaughtered two counselors in cold blood whom she felt were responsible for her first and only young son's death. Camp Crystal Lake was closed after the murders and was given the nickname "Camp Blood" by local residents. When the owner tried to re-open the camp again in 1962, Pamela returned, poisoned the water, and set several fires. The camp was shut down once again and did not re-open until 1979. Pamela lived in a house which bordered the Camp Crystal Lake property; presumably this allowed her to keep watch on the camp. When the camp reopened, Pamela attacked, murdered, slaughtered, and killed all of the workers in cold blood without showing any remorse. The sole survivor named Alice Hardy, discovered the murdered victims and later met Pamela. Pamela told Alice about Jason's demise, during which she flew into a terrifying rage and angrily attacked Alice and chased her around the camp, saying "Kill her, mommy!" by mimicking Jason's voice. During the final and last fight, Alice decapitated Pamela with a machete that Pamela attempted to kill her with. Pamela Voorhees was initially laid to rest in a run down cemetery. When Jason was killed by Tommy Jarvis a few years later, it's presumed that she was relocated to Eternal Peace Cemetery along with her son Jason. Victims Trivia * The character is seen again in the climax of Friday the 13th Part 2, in which Betsy Palmer reprises her role when Jason sees his mother talking to him while in reality it is one of Jason's potential victims trying to fool him. She is seen again in Friday the 13th Part 3 when lone survivor named Chris Higgins, has a nightmare that ends with Pamela's corpse, wearing her blue sweater with head attached, reaching up from the lake to pull her underwater. She is seen again in Freddy vs. Jason in hell commanding her son to kill the children of Elm Street; however, it turns out that it is actually Freddy "Frederick" Krueger masquerading as Pamela in order to manipulate Jason for his own needs. * In the climax of Friday the 13th. The decapitated body/corpse of Pamela reaches a hand toward its truncated neck. The hand is played by Special Effects Makeup artist Taso Stavrakis. Category:Friday the 13th characters Category:Friday the 13th (1980) characters Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:1979 deaths Category:Crossover characters